fun_fandom_kotlcfandomcom-20200215-history
Foxfire Academy/Physical Education
Roleplay OPEN JENNIFFER MALWRIGHT: '''She stood right in front of the stage, waiting for the students to come so she could begin their first PE lesson. She looked to her PE teaching partner. "This should be interesting, don't you think?" '''CARADOC KWELV: '''Caradoc got there early, and leaned against a wall, waiting for others to come. ''LILITH PELLAWON: ''Lilith sprinted to the PE room,trying not to be late.She tripped on the floor and fell sprawling in the gym.Her books went everywhere. '''COV RUE: ICY , you okay ? Cov rain over to help Lilith. CARADOC KWELV: '''"Wow, Lilith, are you okay?" he asked, rushing over. "Here, let me help." He concentrated, and all the books flew into the bag, and she got up right as her bag slung back onto her shoulder. '''COV RUE: You okay Icy? Thta was a nasty fall. ORMAN WORLER: '''“I agree, I’m interested to see what this year will bring.” Once all the students had arrived, he called for their attention, “As you all know, this is your first, of many PE classes with me and Lady Malwright. We will be doing various activities this year, and newly added to our system. We are counting points for each level, every time one of you exceds our expectations and wins or excels, you will earn points for your grade. At the end of the year, we will present the school cup to the grade that earns the most points. That level will be entitled to until some othe grade wins.” ''LILITH PELLAWON: ''Lilith winced as she got up."Yeah im fine.thats a cool trick Caradoc." '''COV RUE: Ya it was Caradoc. CARADOC KWELV: '''"Thanks. That's why I try out for Splotching." He turned to look at Sir Worler. This sounded interesting. ''LILITH PELLAWON: ''Lilith smiled.She hoped level 5 would win. '''ABBEN SONG: '''Abben was listening to what Sir Worler and was quite interested in competing. He turned to a voice calling his name, “Oh, hey Kenric.” '''KENRIC FOSTER: '''Kenric smiled, “Nice to see you Abben. I can’t wait to win the house cup for our level.” '''CARADOC KWELV: '''He walked up to Kenric with a smile. "Hi, I'm caradoc Kwelv. You're Kenric, right? Calla's told me about you." '''KENRIC FOSTER: '''Kenric smirked, “Let me guess, she told you about my charming personality, my amazing powers that are totally better then hers? Oh wait, I know, she told you about my incredible hair, that must be it!” ”No, it was more along the lines of how you are an arrogant, immature brat who needs to get your ego bruised.” Calla said as she walked over to Kenric. Kenric rolled his eyes, “Come on, we both know you didn’t say that. You love me! I’m awesome!” ''LILITH PELLAWON: ''Lilith smiled and walked over."Hi,im Lilith.Nice to meet you." '''COV RUE: Im Cov she said with a smile. CARADOC KWELV: 'He liked Kenric. He was like a better version of Max. "She didn't say that you were an immature brat exactly...kind of a mix of good things and bad things about you. Anyway, it is fun to meet you, even if you have heard of me--which i doubt." '''KENRIC FOSTER: '“Nice to meet you too. You don’t think I’m any of the stuff my sister said do you? We both know she was kidding, but who knows, she may not have been.” He turned his attention to Caradoc, “She has, though she did mention something along the lines of you being related to that elf, Max.” 'CARADOC KWELV: '"Hey, he's only a half-brother, related by blood because of complicated reasons." '''MAXIMUS GAUNT: '''He walked up to them. "Hi there, Kenric! Remember me?" he asked with a smug smile. "Aww, were you fighting over me? It's okay, I know I'm amazing." '''COV RUE: '''Cov raised an eyebrow at the elf. '''KENRIC FOSTER: '''Kenric scoffed, “Oh please, we both know I’m much more amazing then you. After all, I wouldn’t call a liar amazing,” ''LILITH PELLAWON: ''Lilith glanced at both boys."This is not going to end well." '''COV RUE: No need to fight, Im better then both of you combined. MAXIMUS GAUNT: '''He pretended to fall down. "Oh, I'm hurt." Then he got up and smiled. "Hey, that was a very important hair elixir, and by the way, I still have like ten cans of lushberry juice left if you want some." '''CARADOC KWELV: '''Caradoc snapped, and Max flew into a chair, falling over and landing on his head before rolling over. "Sorry, didn't see you there." He turned to Kenric. "Okay, now all that are left here are sane people." ''LILITH PELLAWON: ''Lilith blinked."Okay,where do you learn this stuff?Your like a telekinesis wizard." '''KENRIC FOSTER: '''Kenric walked up to Max, ”Not so strong are you now?“ Kenric had his moments, but he wasn’t evil. He helped Max up. '''MAXIMUS GAUNT: '''Max got up with the help of Kenric. He leaned against a wall and watched the demonstrations. "I just wasn't ready, that's all." '''KENRIC SONG: '''Kenric sniggered, “You were more then unprepared, you flew back like 10 feet! The last time anything like that happend to me was... when Calla was mad. I was unconscious for a whole day, she is scary when mad.” '''MAYA DAWNSLAYER: '''Maya found her friends and saw what happened. She whistled as she got closer. “I always knew you were strong, Caradoc, but that was some next level stuff.” She glanced at Max. “He must‘ve really done it this time, huh?” '''CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla raised an eyebrow, “That was pretty powerful. But next time, try lifting him a bit before. It gives more impact with less energy. Allow me to demonstrate, Max! Brace yourself!” She lifted Max into the air, then flung him across the field. She didn’t realize how much power she put into that throw, and he ended up on the complete opposite end of the field, and would have went further if there wasn’t a fence. Callas eye’s widened, “He wasn’t supposed to go that far, I must have underestimated my power...” ''LILITH PELLAWON: Lilith blinked."Okay,now im seriously starting to feel bad about my telekinesis ablilies.This is some next level stuff." '''ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle stared at Calla, “You said you wouldn’t do that anymore!” Calla shrugged, “It was by accident, he was lucky I didn’t try on that.” '''CARADOC KWELV: '"Woah, Calla. That makes my telekinesis look tiny." Caradoc looked at the injured Max. "It was awesome." '''MAXIMUS GAUNT: '''Max had just been flung into the air across a field, and had landed hard. Maybe he broke a wrist, he didn't know. "I'm always the one to get abused, aren't I?" '''JENNIFFER MALWRIGHT: '''She saw the boy get flung. It looked painful. "Would someone please escort Mr. Gaunt to the Healing Center?" she asked. "As for you"--she pointed to the group of rebelliuos kids taht had thrown Max--"please pay attention to the lesson! This is important stuff!" '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara shook her head. “See what you guys did? I didn’t do anything, and you got me in trouble!” ''LILITH PELLAWON: Lilith made a ''tsk-tsk ''sound."C'mon guys!At least wait a week or 2 before getting on the teachers radar.How is anyone going to pull a prank now?" '''CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla sighed, “Since I was the one who threw you across a field, I guess I should take you to the Healing Center. Actually, Kenric can do it, this is payback for this morning Kenric.” '''MAYA DAWNSLAYER: '“Speaking of which..” Maya turned to Kenric. “It’s nice to see you again, Kenric.” 'KENRIC FOSTER: '“The pleasures mine Maya. Now if you will excuse me, I have to take Max to the Healing Center.” He looked at Max, “Come on, we need to get there before Calla flings me across the field too.” 'MAXIMUS GAUNT: '''He smiled and got up, walking alongside Kenric toward the Healing center. '''CARADOC KWELV: '"Okay, guys. Let's actually pay attention this time." 'KARA HAWKEFIRE: '“Yes, please do. I don’t want to be listed for trouble because of you guys. It‘s only the second day!” '''KENRIC FOSTER: '''As Max and him were walking to the Healing Center, Kenric got an idea, “Max, do you like pranks?” '''MAXIMUS GAUNT: '''He smiled. "You think? Of course I do!" '''KENRIC FOSTER: '''Kenric grinned, “Well, what’s the harm in causing doing a little pranking while we are going to the Healing Center?” '''MAXIMUS GAUNT: "What did you have in mind?" MAYA DAWNSLAYER: '''Maya put a hand to her mouth, feeling sick. Oh no. She shouldn’t have drunk so much Youth that morning. “Lady Malwright? Do you know where the bathrooms are?” '''JENNIFER MALWRIGHT: "Yes, the third door on your left is where the closest girl's bathrooms are," she explained. 'KENRIC FOSTER: '“Let’s just say it has to do with Gulon gas, an angry letter and some slimy green stuff.” Kenric took Max to a classroom, “The Alchemy room is the least suspectable place for this stuff. They never seem to think any of this is out of place. Me and Calla store lots of equipment in here.” 'MAXIMUS GAUNT: '"Kenric, you genius man." '''KENRIC FOSTER: '''Kenric took all of the stuff and sneaked inot the atrium, “Who should we do this to?” '''MAYA DAWNSLAYER: '''Maya thanks the mentor and hobbled to the bathrooms and threw up. She groaned. Maya officially hated Youth. Category:Foxfire Class Category:Foxfire Roleplay Page Category:Roleplay Page